Simple Love
by Amy Eaton
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance and his treatment at home turns dark, well darker. Can Harry beat the odds and escape or will he never meet his mate. WARNING: This does include dark themes such as rape and abuse
1. Chapter 1

It had only been a week into Harry's solitary confinement and he was already regretting his actions at the train station. When he had walked through the barrier that separated his home from the real world he had seen only one figure from the car he recognized as his Uncle's.

At first he had not worried himself because no one would want to come and help pick up the freak from his freaky school but when they arrived to the house and no one was waiting for them there either Harry began to wonder. He asked his uncle why neither Petunia nor Dudely were in attendance for this reunion and Uncle locked him in the cupboard for his troubles. It was a problem more now because while he had fit easily at eleven he was much too tall at sixteen.

It was through the door of his cupboard that his Uncle explained, "Petunia has decided that I am no longer good enough for her. I wanted to keep Dudely but she convinced the court to give me you instead, if you thought that it was bad before then you will be begging for mercy after this summer. I'm going to beat the freakishness out of you even if it it kills you!" then he had locked the grate on the door and left the poor boy in the dark.

It had been these exact circumstances that had left him in a state of fear without the small glowing orb he had found in a shop in Diagon Alley. It was lucky that he had hidden the lightly glowing night light in his jeans pocket, he removed the marble like dot from his jeans and blew softly on the surface so the soft blue glow dispelled the darkness in the small cupboard. The boy was prepared to perform the quick motion that would shut the light off if he heard Vernon on the stairs, this plan was perfect except for the fact that Harry hadn't slept since he had returned from school. Before Harry could tell what was happening he was waking up to a foot in his gut and his Uncle Vernon's beet red face. It didn't take him long for Harry to realize he had fallen asleep with the light still on and Vernon had come down and seen the glow from under the door.

"Get up you little freak! If you can't sleep like a man then you can't have a bed either, and if I catch you sleeping it will be the belt boy!" So he stood and by the time of his birthday a month later he was a walking zombie. He had stolen only one hour of sleep every couple of weeks and the lack of rest was beginning to impact his decision making process. That day had been one of the very few days where Harry had managed to avoid a beating so when the boy found his bit of wall to lean on for the night he was more relaxed than he had been all week, which is until the burning agony attacked his body.

The poor boy was unable to hold back the harsh scream and the high pitched sound called Vernon from the second floor. He was unable to hear what his Uncle said through the buzzing the pain caused but from the alarming tones that his face took and the ensuing beating he could be sure it was not anything nice. When the screaming couldn't be silenced by his fists Vernon took out his belt and used a scarf to gag the boy while he reddened his back with his belt.

After even this failed to silence the muffled wailing Harry was left to his own devices with the scarf still gagging him. At around 2 in the morning the changes taking place finished and Harry dropped off into a deep curing sleep which was how Vernon found him at noon when he finally woke from the exhausted sleep he had fallen into after the beatings he had treated Harry to last night, it was punishment that woke Harry the morning after his birthday and it didn't take the blustering walrus of a man very long to notice the differences in his nephew. Rather than the disgust or alarm that he usually felt toward his nephew the look Vernon gave the boy was hungry in a different way. Vernon used the scarf that he had brought down to potentially gag the boy further to tie the boys hands together then drag him up to Dudely's old room where the man tied the terrified boy to the bed and then used him for the only thing the terrible man thought his nephew was useful for… he raped his nephew without mercy or care.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a week since that first night waking up in his Uncle's arms. In that time Harry had developed a new fear that somehow seemed worse, the fear of his freedom was settling like a weight in his stomach. Even though the fear of captivity is what felt the worst it was the fear for his life that kept him from contacting any of his friends or even his Headmaster. This was the fear that had plagued him his whole life but the newer addition to his emotional load was what kept him from simply ending his own life. His most recent dreams were not the nightmares he had suffered through for the better part of his life, no these were quite the opposite. Harry had been dreaming of a man, what little he could see of the man only encouraged his uncle's advances. It was the memories of what he and the man did and said in their forays into the world of dreams, He spent every night being told about how he was loved and needed. It wasn't just his nights that changed with his new appearance, with the new obsession his Uncle had begun to almost court him. The man brought Harry flowers when he came back from work and he was often serenaded by his chocolate wielding Uncle. When none of these things worked to coax the terrified boy back into their bed Vernon would take the time to carry his nephew bridal style to the master bedroom where he "made love" to the 17 year old. Vernon's first reaction had clearly been purely sexual but over the following weeks the allure of Harry's new appearance had transformed into an unhealthy and alarming obsession but when Harry told the terrifying man that if he didn't arrive at the train with his supplies in September his friends would be suspicious Vernon had laughed off the threat asking why his "love" thought he would try and stop him from going to a place that he loved.

The following Saturday found Vernon and Harry at the gateway to Diagon Alley, but it was with great reluctance that Harry allowed his bullying Uncle into his safety zone. Harry was nothing if not resourceful but everytime Vernon noticed him straying, even to the bathroom, he would follow suit. Their whole outing the large man was mumbling under his breath, Harry only caught a few words but caught the gist. His Uncle had been mumbling about having to keep his flower safe, he was resolved to keep Harry from being stolen away. Harry saw his first chance in the bathroom of the three Broomsticks where he had found a window in one of the stalls. He madly scrambled through the hole in the wall, but it was a good thing that Harry was still very thin because his hips just barely fit through. Unfortunately his escape had made a great deal of noise and he heard Vernon screaming his name from the bathroom as he tried to get into the locked stall. Harry only looked back once but once was enough to rekindle the fear in his heart. When he felt the fear licking his insides Harry set off running and entered the first store he saw, Madame Rosmerta only let him get out the words Uncle and hide me before she swept the terrified little boy around the counter and into one of the private rooms. From his position under the bed Harry could hear his Uncle shouting at the proprietress of the shop. He screamed horrible things as the DMLE entered the room with all their wands pointed at the red faced man.

He screamed about how he would find Harry and put a stop to these buffoons trying to keep them apart. The next visit the heavily cloaked wizards made was to the private room that Rosmerta told them she had hidden the child in.

It didn't take long for word to get around that Harry Potter had been led from the Three Broomsticks by DMLE officials just moments after the boys guardian was dragged out. Harry had refused to give a statement but Vernon Dursely had given the she-demon known as Rita Skeeter all she needed. The next morning the Prophet boasted a front page story about the conniving Harry Potter casting a spell on his Uncle, a spell that went horribly wrong and forced his Uncle into a deep obsession with his nephew. This article was promptly followed by a leaflet including an exorbitant apology and the truth about how Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Everyone-Loved-To-Hate had been raped by his Uncle then forced to play house with the man for the month since his 17th birthday. In the afternoon paper the Prophet offered its readers an update on how their savior was doing, it described how Dumbledore and Madame Pomphry had led a trembling, jumpy Harry out of St. Mungos where he had been diagnosed with anxiety, OCD and whole lot off anal tearing. The next day another front page story came out about how Vernon Dursley had been transferred into the care of Muggle officials in a department called Special Victims Unit where Harry had been taken to file a rape kit. Dumbledore had taken official custody of the Gryffindor Golden Boy and thus far Harry had been totally happy to give the aged wizard all of his rights.

It was overly easy to move Harry out of Number 4, even with all the gifts he had received from Vernon during their "courting". When asked what all he wanted moved to Dumbledore Manor he told them that the only things he wanted could be found in the cupboard under the stairs and the loose floor board under his bed in the second bedroom. The room he had slept in during the incident would remain emptily full until Petunia and Dudely returned to retrieve the things from their home.

It was decided before they even asked Harry what he would need that he would not be made to come with to retrieve his possessions. At the mere mention of Privet Drive the abused boy began to quiver and whimper in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** The morning of Harry's fifth day at Hogwarts found the boy a trembling and scared ball under his bed in Gryffindor Tower. Harry had woken from yet another Night Terror with his pants soiled and the burgeoning need for his cupboard, at least there he knew what to expect from his family but in this wide open world everyone behaved out of character. Without the option of returning to his safe haven the emotionally distraught teenager sought out the tiny space under his bed, where his trunk would be if he still had it. It was here that Professor McGonnagal found him shivering and crying, when everyone found out he was hiding they rather counter productively crowded around the edges of the bed and murmured to him about what treats he would get if he ventured out of his hiding spot. Professor Snape was the only one who made any sort of progress with the boy.**

** Dumbledore had called on Severus as soon as he had seen the distraught look on the child's face. As Head of Slytherin House the Professor had a rather intimate knowledge of how to treat traumatized students. When **_**he**_** saw Potter his first response was to shoo away all the other Staff Members, the boy was scared enough as it was thank you very much. He did not follow the path Harry thought he would take but instead sat himself down against the farthest wall from the bed, it took a few moments for Harry to realize that the dour Professor wasn't going to peer under the bed and then a few more for him to calm down enough to roll himself out from under the bed. Without a word Severus vanished the dried mess in his night clothes with a nonverbal Scourgify, Harry murmured an almost silent thank you then cautiously sat himself on the floor a good distance from the curiosity of Severus Snape with his new ears laid flat against his head and his tail wrapped tightly around his upper leg. The part of Harry that carried his practical knowledge knew exactly what his taciturn Professor was trying to do but just then his practical side was overshadowed by the primal part of himself that focused entirely on surviving. Just as that primal part of the boy began to relax and his ears began to swivel gently in the air the door flew open with a resounding bang. Once the last echoes of this crash had evaporated the skittish Gryffindor was back under the bed and checking on the stores of food he had been hiding in his blankets.**

** Severus sighed and tossed a murderous glare at the Weasely who had so carelessly entered Potter's space. He distinctly remembered telling a house elf to remain outside and make sure no one disturbed the fragile first steps of getting the boy to open up about his ordeal. "What is it Weasely?"**

** "I just heard about this little **_**arrangement**_**!" Severus was surprised at how venomously angry the boy was, he had thought that the Weasel was intruding to check on his new charge.**

** "Yes Mr. Weasely, I have been put in charge of insuring that Mr. Potter recovers from his ordeal!" At his words the quivering lump of blankets under the desk let out a pained mewl of distress.**

**Weasely's head snapped around at the sound and he quickly dropped to the ground and looked at his terrified friend, "Don't worry Harry, I'm gonna talk to Professor Dumbledore and we'll get you out to the Burrow where Hermione and I can help you recover."**

"**I d-don't kn-kno-know if that's a good i-id-idea Ron." Severus could hear the violent way the boy spit the words out around his equally violent stutter. He thought about how the boy seemed to be trying to hold it together for his friend and compared his behavior now to the way he had acted when they had been alone together in the room. He could imagine the look on the boy's face as he forced his airs to rise up and begin their swiveling guard though the tempo would be dramatically faster. He nodded to himself once more as he noted the flicking black tail just barely peeking out from under the bed, yes he was trying to hide the full extent of his trauma from his friends which would make them the worst possible people to care for him after the trauma of this summer.**

"**You should listen to your friend Mr. Weasely. May I speak with you for a moment in the hall?" the redhead nodded suspiciously and followed in the wake of Severus's billowing robes. "Listen up, I know this isn't ideal but if you or any of his other friends brought him home with you he would spend the entire time pretending that he was already better so as not to worry you," the Weasel tried to butt in but Severus held up one finger, "this is not what he needs in order to recover. Potter's condition is worse than either of us thought. Though it is promising that he is aware enough to recognize the need to protect you from the full extent of his injuries Mr. Potter seems to have drawn himself away from his logical brain and he is now operating on autopilot. As much as you hate the idea it is what is best for him, we both know that he has rather violent reactions to my presence so I will be **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus ran through his ministrations for a week before his young charge stopped going into, from what Severus had gathered, his nest. That morning, a second week later, the neko-boy had agilely crawled into his guardians lap and eaten his breakfast from there. Though his back was tense and the fine black fur on the back of his neck had stood on end the little hero had stayed there till Severus had reluctantly told the timidly purring child that he had work to do and as though he had felt his guardians worries he had nudged the palm of the Potion Master's hand with his soft black tresses and purred gently.

"Thank you Harry, child, I will be back with lunch later in the afternoon and maybe next week you can accompany me back to my office after we have our breakfast."

Severus had expected little response from the frightened kitten-boy in his lap so he was astonished when a soft and low voice had responded, "C-Ca-Can I come to-to-today?" at his friends shocked expression the boy had immediately rescinded his request with a bright blush coloring his high, aristocratic cheekbones.

"No, you may come today if you wish!" the excitement the professor felt at his charges accelerated recovery almost made him forget to pitch his voice low and even. The soft pads of Harry's fingers brushed against the offered hand once then a tentative grip encircled his own potion stained fingers and with a gentle tug the pair began moving away from Harry's confinement. It was obvious that in spite of his bravery the trauma was still making him feel afraid of the others in his area, it seemed the only thing keeping Harry from turning and running was the security of his soft bushy tail around his waist and the reassurance of the Potion Master's hand in his own. Several times the boy had gently tugged the bigger hand toward a small shortcut that took the travelers out of the public eye, trusting that the neko-shin knew his own limits he allowed the brief reprieve.

Once the pair had reached the Dungeons it only took a few moments of walking to reach the office behind the Potion's classroom. At the first deep breathe of the softly perfumed air every taut muscle that had tightened during the trip released in both of the men, Harry released his soft grip and went to the back of the room where he gathered ingredient after ingredient into a row on the desk he and Weasely usually shared. With a growing curiosity Severus watched for a few moments until he was sure that none of Harry's ingredients would react badly together he left his small charge to his own devices. The fruit of an hour of work were held out to him wordlessly. It was a perfect batch of the dour man's preferred muscle relaxant. Harry held the offered potion in an open palm with his face turned down and his whole form trembling slightly. Severus calmly and with persistent slowness closed his fingers around the glass vial, with wonder he examined the concoction then pulled the cork out of the top and gently wafted the scent toward himself.

"Harry this doesn't smell quite right, can you show me what you used?" with a tentative grip on his sleeve his charge pulled his teacher toward the far desk in the back. The child went to go back to the stores but when his teacher moved to follow a small hand pressed him into the chair settled next to the small cauldron. Obediently when his student made the next move to go get ingredients Severus stayed seated. Harry came back with arms full of herbs and spices and Severus watched as ineptitude turned to mastery, Severus pulled out a spare piece of parchment and began scribbling down the process and ingredients.

'I didn't know you at all did I? No one did.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the first success with Harry's recovery Severus had hoped he would begin to come out of his fear. He set the boy into a consistent schedule and allowed him free reign of the ingredients in his student and private stores. Harry continued to pull miracles form his sleeves, the child seemed to know just what kind of medicine his guardian needed. Two weeks after the first trip down to the dungeons Harry and Severus were together in the dungeon, Severus sniffled quietly so as not to alarm the kitten hard at work but before the sound had finished echoing Harry had gone to the small store of potions gathering in the cupboard and grabbed a vial of the first potion he had made. Ears flattened hard against his head Harry offered the man a variant of the Pepper Up potion, and upon tasting the familiar brew the taciturn professor screwed up his eyes and waited for the steam but it didn't come. A comforting warmth spread in the chest of the Potions Master as minty vapour trickled softly into his nose.

Harry you are amazing!" Severus felt revitalised as the ache faded along with the cold it prophesised. Harry flinched away from the compliment and returned to his potion only to vanish the overflowing cauldrons contents.

Even now, a full month later Harry worked in silence and flinched at compliments. Severus had begun restocking the infirmary shelves with Harry's modified potions and the whole castle had noticed the change as health in the castle took a dramatic upsurge. They found out that Harry's potions were stronger and tasted better than the original recipes. Often Harry would spend a whole day in the lab, the most Severus heard out of him was a huff of annoyance when the ingredients refused to cooperate.

It wasn't just Harry who was with drawing from normal life. Severus had also begun to take note of his godson and the changes in his behaviour. Draco Malfoy had always been known for his snark and temper but something was making the blonde even more agitated than Harry ever had. Speculation had led to the disappearance of his arch-nemesis being the cause of all the rage, Severus could not figure why Draco would be infuriated by this absence.

The Potions Master began plotting. Harry had always been drawn out by Draco's insults and allowing the blonde into the fold of Harry's life might help soothe the anger. "Harry, how would you feel if I brought somebody over with me tomorrow morning?"

Harry peeked out from under his floppy fringe and stammered out a reply, "I d-do-don't know. I-is it a ma-man?"

"Yes Harry, it would be a man. One of the guys from your year."

"A fr-friend then?"

Severus looked at the floor as he squeezed the response out past the guilt, "So I will bring him up with me tomorrow morning and he can set with us while you eat."  
When he got a nod from the kitten he left and went to search for his godson. "Draco, child?" What an odd coincidence, finding him here of all places. Draco was standing right outside the hidden door into Harry's room. "Be here tomorrow morning at 8, I have something to show you.

_Sorry I have left this so long. I'm gonna graduate high school this year and things have been busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and if you notice any mistakes or problems then drop me line. Heck, if you like it drop me a line. You know what how about you just drop me a line. See ya again soon my lovelies!_

_P.S. A reviewer made a very good point. I would like to sincerely apologize to anyone who entered this story and was triggered by the dark content. I doubt you have continued reading but I will try to mark any chapters containing these themes in the stories future_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_A/N: Thanks for all the fantastic reviews guys. This is the kind of thing that a bloated ego makes me do, I hope you enjoy the product of your lovely motivation. I will try putting in line breaks when the scene changes._**

* * *

Draco huffed at the empty hallway. The hallway itself was hardly the cause but the blonde didn't seem to care, because if he was correct then his Godfather was about to show him the thing that had been drawing the teen to the empty hallway.

It was a great relief to see Severus emerge from the place in the wall that the young Malfoy had been investigating in the weeks that school had been in session. The blonde had even gone so far as to read from that blasted Hogwarts: A History but nothing in the two stone book gave any indication of what lay on the other side of the flinty flagstones. "When is he gonna get here!"

Severus could hear the distinct tones of impatience in his godson's voice and strode over to the boy to ensure that the child would be able to relax later, when he would need to. "I am here you impertinent child!"

Draco turned his face toward the tiles below his feet and murmured an apology. "So what is behind that wall?"

Since the boy seemed so eager to move on Severus accepted the apology and moved the blonde a few feet farther from the door. "Draco, this is very important! When we go in there he may hide, you need to remain still and relaxed until he comes out." The unusually tentative Potions Master hesitated for a moment before continuing, "I will tell you his identity now so you won't scare him when we go in. It's Harry Potter, Draco. You have seen the abused Slytherins... Mr. Potter has not recovered from the trauma he experienced over the summer. If you are to see the child you will not comment on the situation unless he brings it up himself!"

Severus' black eyes had hardened into iron and Draco knew that if he hurt the Boy-Who-Won then nothing would stand between his Godfather and the worst punishment the Malfoy-Heir had ever received. "I swear to you that I will be kind to him!" Draco had planned to apologize to the boy when he arrived at Hogwarts this year but he had never showed up. Draco and the rest of his year had assumed that the boy had gone to St. Mungos or else another hospital to recover from the numerous injuries he had contracted over the summer.

Severus looked directly into his Godson's eyes and found only truth there. Walking up to the invisible door Severus murmured the password too low for the teen to hear. The door swung open silently and then closed with equally little noise behind the two men when they passed through. As Severus had suspected the childe was hidden within his nest. Gesturing silently to sit in the corner farthest from the bed both men slid down the wall and Severus conjured a plate of the light meals Harry had been eating to regain his strength and to allow his body to reacquaint himself with having a full belly.

* * *

It took the poor boy several hour to become comfortable enough to emerge from his hiding spot. He knew that the beautiful stranger and the kind one could hear him check then recheck his stores of food. Boy knew that the kind one would be displeased, he had asked several times about removing the food but Boy didn't want to give it up. It was Boy's food for if he stopped being kind, the tiny brunette didn't want to be hungry but Boy liked to be told he was a good. The fat one never said it... until _it _happened that is. With one hand stretched out from under the bed Draco and Severus could both see the slight tremor as it made its way down the teen's arm.

Harry emerged from the safety of his nest with his ears tucked tightly to his head and his tail swishing nervously. He slowly made his way to Severus then curled into his care giver's lap. From the vantage point of safety the neko examined the intruder, "This is Draco, Harry and he is very important to me. I wanted you two to meet because you are important to me too." Severus reached a reassuring hand to the space between the child's ears and gave a small scratch, Harry began to purr loudly and butted his head against the hand where it rested. After his meal and the daily addition to the food horde in his nest Harry cautiously stalked toward the stranger in his territory. The kind one had told him that the boy was safe but that didn't mean much to Harry. The beautiful stranger was well liked by the kind one and Harry didn't appreciate new members butting into his pack without permission.

Once the suspicious teen reached Draco's side he began sniffing around him. Draco had no clue what he smelled like but apparently it was good as the result was a content neko nosing at the hand resting relaxed at his side. Draco slowly raised his hand and gently scratched at the place behind the soft black ears now visible over Harry's soft black hair, next thing the blonde knew he had a lapful of boy and a purr machine working overtime.

By the end of the day Draco was invited to come down to the dungeons the next day, after school. It was easy to see how pleased Harry had been with the newest member of his little pack but what neither man nor teen new was that Harry was bracing himself to attack any threats to his expanding pack.

* * *

_**After Thoughts: I really like how this went. Just so there isn't any confusion Harry reverts back to the way he was before Severus coaxed him out because Draco was an unknown variable. Once again I would like to thank all of the reviewers and give the story a virtual applause for reaching almost 2,500 views. Keep the comments rolling in! I am a bit worried that my Severus isn't very canon so if you guys could tell me what you think I might go back through and change him a bit.**_

_**I love you guys loads! See you next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey lovelies! I have been so happy, the story alone has 65 followers and 17 reviews. With the overwhelming support I couldn't leave you guys in suspense any longer.**_

_**P.S. Keep the reviews flowing!**_

* * *

Severus had been so happy at Harry's response to the perceived stranger. Harry had not hidden the second day Draco came to his room and even allowed his startled rival a solid hour of snuggle time after he had finished breakfast. That particular fact still made Severus frown, the dour Potions Master had come to rely on the hour or so of one-on-one snuggle time before the recovering child began his work. With Draco in the room poor, Severus felt like a bit of a third wheel. After the strong response Draco had received from the brunette Severus had told the boy, outright, that if he hurt the child then he would have a pack of Weasleys and one Snape on his trail before he could even blink.

Draco blinked owlishly in response before his eyes grew wide and he began to laugh, "You care about Harry!"

Now it was Severus' turn to look like he had been slapped across the face, "I do!" The declaration was choked out through the lump formed in the Dungeon Bat's throat. Severus was well on his way to gaining a second Mastery in denying ones own feelings but stated aloud like that it was impossible to deny. Somewhere in the course of the months of treatment the Professor had begun to care about his charge as... as a son!

"Congratulations Uncle Sev! You have come to care for your own ex-victim!"

The snark in Draco's voice made the smiling man turn around and glared gently at his favorite godson, not that anyone else asked. "No need to be jealous youngling! Harry loves you as well!" The smile drooped and melted away as Severus considered his charge and the feelings developing, "From what I can tell we are standing in as young Harry's pack. Neko-shins are very family oriented creatures, from what I have observed Harry views me as the Alpha and you as his... mate."

As the blonde smiled at his shoes, but Severus felt a protective thrill at the feelings behind the secret grin, "I doubt it and even if he does I wouldn't accept!" His godson may be saying he wasn't interested but Severus knew the tells he wore and his true feelings shone out like a beacon of love. "Either way it will all stop after Potter regains his rational mind."

Severus felt the same protective thrill for the child before him. For Harry it had been a surprise but the man had always known about his protective feelings for his godson.

Draco was frowning at his Uncle and exploring his own possessive feelings for the abused boy they had left behind in the hidden room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry for the long wait! I have officially finished my last exam and have gone home for the two weeks left until graduation. Hopefully, all of my stories will get an update soon but I think you guys have been the most patient with me, so you are first! Enjoy!**_

**-**  
Severus is now officially worried. After his initial progress at the addition of Draco and potions, Harry had become comfortable and stagnant in his recovery. After another afternoon watching over his charge in the musty dungeons the concerns that had been brewing boiled over into voice. "Harry, child, I would like to bring you to meet someone. Will you come with me?"

Harry's silent nod was even shyer and anxious than he had been when they had begun spending time together. Severus almost recanted and simply took Harry back home but it was going to take discomfort for the child to recover.

Not willing to risk the boy hiding away under the bed Severus elected to transfigure a suitable jacket from one of the larger stones outside. As he helped the slightly shaking child into the jacket he explained what side-along apparition was going to feel like. When Harry seemed adequately prepared Severus turned on the spot with a small hand tightly held in his own.

When they arrived in Godric's Hollow, both of the travellers had to take a steadying breath, for different reasons but unsettled all the same. When Harry's eyes snagged on a tomb with a small gasp, Severus knew what he had seen.

Breaking into a run Harry pulled from his guardian and made for the modest stone marking the graves of his parents. Severus set off for the familiar stones at a more subdued pace to give the little boy a few private moments with his he arrived at Harry's side, he was satisfied at the silent tears that were tracing down his face. Harry hadn't taken the time to feel sad about what had happened. What he hadn't expected was the sudden tearing sob that wracked the pale, weak little body. Even more unexpected was the shout that echoed through the empty graveyard. Severus stood by as Harry screamed at his parent's grave that they should have been more careful, that they should have done more to make sure he didn't go to the Dursleys. If it were anyone else then Severus would have stepped in and told them to man up, but this is Harry Potter and he had more reasons to believe that the world was unfair than most.

When he arrived at Harry's side, he was satisfied at the silent tears that were tracing down his face. Harry hadn't taken the time to feel sad about what had happened. What he hadn't expected was the sudden tearing sob that wracked the pale, weak little body. Even more unexpected was the shout that echoed through the empty graveyard. Severus stood by as Harry screamed at his parent's grave that they should have been more careful, that they should have done more to make sure he didn't go to the Dursleys. If it were anyone else then Severus would have stepped in and told them to man up, but this is Harry Potter, and he had more reasons to believe that the world was unfair than took an hour of shouting, a long primal scream, and a good crying jag before Harry turned to the man and wordlessly grabbed his hand. Accurately interpreting this as a request to go back to Hogwarts. Happy with the explosion of grief Severus held on tighter and apparated Harry away from the accusing face of the stone.

It took an hour of shouting, a long primal scream, and a good crying jag before Harry turned to the man and wordlessly grabbed his hand. Accurately interpreting this as a request to go back to Hogwarts. Happy with the explosion of grief Severus held on tighter and apparated Harry away from the accusing face of the stone.

Upon arriving at Hogwarts Harry immediately began tugging Severus up to the hidden room. When they got to the wall where the door should be Harry half turned to his guardian, "Please?"

Willingly talking was an improvement to before so Severus led Harry into the room. "I know today was hard bu-"

"HARD?" Severus jumped in surprise at the angry tone and stood to attempt reassurance, " I- Please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout! I'll be good. I swear I'll be quiet and listen!"

Severus shivered in revulsion at the mumbled apologies. "One moment Harry. I think we should bring the rest of your pack in on this conversation."The word pack seemed to get through the apologies and Harry nodded

The word pack seemed to get through the apologies and Harry nodded, "Yes, pack should be together!"

All things considered, Severus was unsurprised to find Draco just outside the door. Severus took a few moments to explain what he had done, "He needs to be around his established pack to keep from withdrawing into himself again."

"I will help him, we both will," Draco spoke with such conviction that Severus felt more secure. It was time to face his distressed charge.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**A/N: The first thing I wanna say is that I'm sorry it took so long to update. I know I suck! I wanted to write this sooner but I have been travelling a lot and I have been super busy with preparing for college! Lol but it's here now! The second thing is that I wrote this in a typewriter! I got so excited about it! I love the clicking of the keys, my laptop is uncomfortably quiet!**_

**Disclaimer: Jk Rowling owns anything recognizable from the books/movies but as far as the plot... Dad wants us to carry on the family business saving people, hunting things, and crediting where credit is due. If you steal my story I will feed you to Becky!**

When Draco arrived at Harry's room he was already worried about his younger friend. Severus had explained what had happened in the graveyard and why Harry had been there in the first place. It was vaguely reassuring that Severus was still considered pack after distressing Harry, because Draco realised he might stand a chance for forgiveness. It was hard to tell how much Harry remembered from before his inheritance came in but the blonde's biggest fear was that Harry wouldn't want him around when he remembered their past. If Draco was honest with himself he didn't understand why the little neko wanted him around now! In a futile effort to increase his chances of staying in Harry's pack Draco had made an effort to be nicer to Weasley and Granger. Mudblood was erased from his vocabulary and when he talked to Weasley he avoided topics like the boy's financial status. The plan would work and Harry would keep him around. If he repeated it enough maybe he would believe it!

Draco and Severus opened the door to the secret room and entered cautiously. In the months of progress Harry's pack had become accustomed to him moving around freely and unafraid so when they found him under the bed, nesting, they grew worried about relapse. Severus settled into his silent point of vigil and Draco settled into a spot in the same area. Similar to their first day of recovery Harry took a long time to come out from his nest. The boy's ears had taken up their attentive swiveling again and he found his spot on Draco's lap. It hurt to know that the boy didn't feel safe enough to curl in his guardians lap again.

"Harry, child, I'm sorry for upsetting you but you needed let that stuff out! You weren't getting any better and I thought seeing your parent's might be the push you needed."

"I don't u-un-under-sta-stand what do you me-mean getting bet-ter? I'm f-fi-fine!"

"Harry, you are part of the pack. We were worried about you!" Draco had been tempted to disrupt Harry's treatment to keep the inevitable end of their friendship from happening but if anything were going to make Harry distrust his motives it would be that. No, they had both been trying to help Harry in his recovery.

In the silence Harry contemplated the words of his pack mates. They had been worrying about him? Nobody had ever worried about him other than Ron and Hermione! The memories of last year played through. When everyone thought he was insane and the apologies he got after he had presented the memory of Voldemort falling through the veil. The funeral the ministry gave Sirius had been beautiful but it wasn't even close to enough. Harry was furious with the Wizarding World. It was the first time he had allowed himself to express the thought but once he had it permeated every moment. They loved him as a figurehead but no one ever expected him to survive the encounter with Voldemort and now that he has they want him to stick around as a celebrity. The fickle public, yes they love him but they love to hate him even more. No, the Wizards would never worry for him the way his pack was. "Forgiven." The small body fit in Severus's lap just as well as he had ever but this time Harry made sure to note the protective way the Professor curled around his young charge. Yes, he had his mate and his guardian and that was more than enough for him. Now he just had to tell them he remembers and all will be perfect!

**_A/N: I think one or two more chapters and this will be over. Harry needs to have his encounter with Vernon first but I think it's coming up! Please review! The sweatshop guys need a tv for the break room and 23 just won't do it!_**

**_Amy_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanna quickly apologize for the long wait. College is really getting the best of me but I'm getting help soon and I'm gonna remain optimistic. I love you guys for all the support you give me. We are almost at the end of this story and I still haven't gotten anything but nice comments or constructive criticism.**_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing these online. They would be coming out as books!**

Vernon Dursley was smashed against the bars of his cell. The freaks were keeping him from his love and this was entirely in acceptable! The man had quickly lost his excess weight under the strain of Azkaban and he had begun doing his son's boxing workouts so he was ready to make an escape attempt. The freaks seemed all too eager to write the man off as a simple, helpless Muggle but under the influence of Harry's lure and with his prior knowledge of what a magic-wielder could do he had formulated an escape plan. The Wizarding World had elected to keep the Boy-Who-Lived's Uncle in the basement of Hogwarts where he could be safely contained until he was free of Harry's influence.

One of the youngest House Elves on the Hogwarts staff was assigned to bring the unpleasant man food three times a day. Floppy was encouraged to allow as little magic as possible into contact with the Dursley patriarch so he was given a ring of keys to unlock the door and present the man his food. Vernon was able to figure out the consistent schedule for his care and when Floppy next unlocked the magically reinforced door he rushed his carer and made it out of the prison. Under the strong influence of Harry's uncontrolled lure the man was able to follow the bond after a long time practicing.

Vernon could feel the surges of magic when Harry went down to the dungeon to do his brewing so he knew Harry must be close. With a desperation that he hadn't felt for anything else the older man flowed along the bond and into Harry's head. The manipulation of the bond left Vernon exhausted but now that he had a connection, however tenuous, to his beloved Vernon made extensive use of Harry's proximity until he was strong enough to follow the bond to Harry no matter where he was. When Harry mentally confessed his love for his pack Vernon knew, he knew that his little love had been brain washed by the freaks. "I'm gonna save him! Yup! I'll take him away from here and he will go back to being my lovely little submissive lover."

Now that the man was free of his cell he was quick to find Harry in the Dungeons. When the little Wizard saw his Uncle in the doorway his ears flattened to his head and his tale began flicking in distress. Draco saw the response and was quick to try and get between Harry and the stranger. Severus had, luckily, left to take Harry's newest batch of Pepper Up to Madam Pomfrey consequently leaving the boys unprotected and vulnerable.

"Oh, beloved! I've found you! Come on, we've got to go before they separate us again." With a sharp grip on Harry's upper arm Vernon made to leave but Draco was never going to allow it. Harry was happy to have his mate in the trying situation but when Vernon leaned in to threaten Draco Harry made the split second decision to save Draco. "I'm going! Draco, I remember! I remembered everything last night and I called Vernon to come get me. I don't want to be here anymore! Not with you or the stinky dungeon bat!" The false words had Harry on the brink of tears but the boy hoped that his mate would hear the name and understand.

Smiling heartily Vernon took Harry's arms back and began making his way toward the front doors. Vernon had been mentally mapping out the castle from his bouts of observation inside Harry's head so he was knowledgeable enough in the passageways to take the route with the most secret portals. When Harry asked how Vernon knew these paths his Uncle told him all about how he had begun watching Harry through the boy's own eyes. With the new information Harry went silent and contemplative. Vernon's first mistake had been assuming that his "beloved" was too overwhelmed by joy to talk right now.

Harry knew he had been in much worse situations before but this certainly felt much worse. Harry was all alone with someone who terrified him! No friends! No teachers! No pack! No one to help Harry but Harry! With the sudden realisation Harry dug his heals in bringing the pair to a halt mere feet away from the giant double doors. It was juvenile but Harry used the only defense available to him, he went limp.

When his lover dropped to the floor suddenly Vernon bundled the small body up and he was halfway to the doors when he considered that Harry may have collapsed from some sort of ailment. Changing course Vernon immediately set off on the well-trod path to the Infirmary, 'Yes, my beloved is often ill! It might be serious!' Under the steam of a half-formed plan Harry and his Uncle broke through the doors of the Medical Wing where Madam Pomfrey was ordered to check on Harry's health under threat of bodily harm.

The quick thinking nurse directed the red-faced man to "Harry's Bed" where he set the little bundle down as gently as he could. Pimona Pomfrey was not one for hysterics so her quickly outlined plan was a whole lot more fool-proof than Vernon's had been. The nurse gathered a few fake potions that she reserved for students that suffered from physical ailments of the mind. Feeding the unlucky frequent flyer of the Infirmary all three of the fake potions she pretended to look at something around the child she forced a frown onto her face and turned to Harry's Uncle. "You did well bringing him to me. Harry is suffering from malnourishment. He is a very severe case! I can't handle these symptoms on my own! May I call a friend form St. Mungos her? It is a better equipped hospital, he can get Harry the potions he needs!"

Vernon was suspicious of the nurse but he was desperate to save his beloved, "All right, but if you do anything other than help Harry I'll kill you!"

With a curt nod Pomfrey ran to the Floo called out St. Mungos and sent her head through. Vernon would be unable to hear anything she said so she conveyed the situation to a friend who promised to bring Aurors to Hogwarts. When she returned herself she told Vernon that her friend would be coming through soon but he needed time to gather all the potions.

Vernon paced beside the prone form of Harry who was still desperately trying to keep himself limp. The Floo fired up and a single file Auror squad flooded the room. With magic and superior numbers the fight was quick. Vernon was recaptured but Pimona had watched at least three separate spells hit the teen on the bed. Harry might actually be in danger now. As soon as the team had Vernon under control Pimona ran to her patient where he was actually lying prone. When the Mediwitch felt for the pulse she was sent into quick action. It would be a long night but she was determined to nurture the weak pulse.


End file.
